Sweet and Elite/Gallery
A stay in Canterlot Castle Canterlot outer view S2E9.png Rarity and Princess Celestia S2E09.PNG Rarity amazed S2E9.png|GASP!! Rarity thrilled by guest room S2E09.png Princess Celestia very welcome S2E9.png|"You're very welcome." Rarity thanking Princess Celestia S2E09.png|Kiss. Princess Celestia ok...awkward S2E9.png|Awkward... Rarity Thank you! S2E9.png|"THANK YOU!" Princess Celestia smirk S2E9.png|This look really looks good on Princess Celestia. Bellhop with Rarity's luggage S2E09.png Princess Celestia I'll leave u S2E9.png|"I'll leave you to get settled." Rarity woah luggage S2E9-W9.png|That is all you packed? Rarity thats perfect S2E9.png|'Thats perfect." Bellhop buried under Rarity's luggage S2E09.png Rarity drink tea canterlot.png|Fancy. Rarity everything! S2E9.png|"Everything!" Rarity and Opalescence at the tea shop S2E9.png Rarity canterlot think.png|Think Think Think Content Rarity S02E09.png Rarity notice shadows S2E9.png|Rarity notices two shadows. Rarity ting! S2E9.png|*TING!* Rarity this old S2E9.png|"This old thing?" Rarity just something S2E9.png|"Oh, it's just something I..." Rarity feel drop S2E9.png|Rarity knows something bad is going to happen. Rarity cuteness overload S2E9.png|Wide eyed cuteness. Rarity freaked S2E9.png|Ah! Where did he come from!? Turnip Truck canterlot with Rarity.png|"Ah ever tell you 'bout the time Kieth and I..." Rarity he's alright S2E9.png|He's okay...right? Rarity Hayseed Turnip Truck s02e09.png Rarity not helping S2E9.png|You're not helping Hayseed Turnip Truck! DerpyRarity S02E09.png Upper_Crust_Jet_Set.png prim.png|prim cut promenade Rarity cry canterlot.png Upper Crust.png Jet Set.png Rarity original dress design Twi S2E9-W9.png|Rarity's original dress design for Twilight. Rarity bumps into Fancypants What a greeting S2E9.png|What a greeting Fancypants first appearance S2E9.PNG|Fancypants...the most interesting stallion in the world Rarity fancy pant!! S2E9-W9.png|"Fancypants!" Monicle error1.png|Watch the monocle chain... Monicle error2.png|...Now you see it... Monicle error3.png|...now you don't! Monicle error4.png|And now he is picking it up Fluer de Lis expensive tastes S2E9.png|"Hmm, a pony with expensive tastes, I see?" Rarity oh it ensemble S2E9-W9.png|Oh, I would love to, but I'm a bit busy! Rarity few days S2E9.png|" Her birthday is in a few days." Rarity smiling S2E9.png|Rarity smiling. So cute! Fleur leaning on Fancypants-1-.png|Fleur being very close with Fancypants... Fleur cuddling Fancypants-1-.png|...And again. Fluer_left_alone_S02E09.png|Fleur being too busy with being appealing. Fluer_oh!_S02E09.png|...Oh?! The Wonderbolts Derby Rarity_and_Fancypants_S2E09.png Rarity thinking S2E9.png|Thinking. Rarity with a hat S2E9.png|Nice hat Rarity Rarity as a guest S2E9.png|"As a guest of Fancy Pants!" Rarity_laughing_S02E09.png|Laughing and clopping Wonderbolt Derby S2E9.png|The race track Audience crowd bg ponies clones.png|Three Lyra Heartstrings? JS_UC_annoyed1_S02E09.png JS_UC_annoyed2_S02E09.png Rarity charming Unicorn Royal guard S2E9-W9.png|A rarely-seen unicorn royal guard NotSureIfSrs.png|Not sure if serious.. CriminalScum.png JS_UC_shocked_S02E09.png|Our world is crumbling! Rarity and Fancypants arrive to the derby S2E09.png|The derby is about to start Rarity woah! S2E9.png|Woah! Those are the Canterlot Elite? Wonderbolts ready to race s02e09.png Pish Posh delighted.png|A delighted Pish Posh chatting_S02E09.png|The chat. startled_S02E09.png|?! murmur_S02E09.png|...and the murmur. Fancypants_guessing_S02E09.png|Fancypants guessing who's gonna win. nodding_S02E09.png|The nodding. RarityAwkwardSmileS2E9.PNG|Hehe Yeah. I said Fleet Foot.... Rarity hear trumpet S2E9.png|Race is about to start. MLP - Wonderbolts at the Derby.PNG|The Wonderbolts ready to race Rarity there they go S2E9-W9.png|To the left... Rarity enjoy wonderbolt show S2E9-W9.png|and to the right Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png|And it's Fleetfoot by a nose! Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.PNG|Rarity leaps for joy as Fleetfoot wins Rarity friend Rainbow Dash S2E9.png|"My friend Rainbow Dash talks about her all the time. ..." Rarity in speed S2E9.png|"She says what Fleetfoot lacks in size, she makes up for in speed." Pish_Posh_asking_S02E09.png staring_S02E09.png|The stare... Canterlot 5.png Rarity_lying_is_quite_hard.png|Lying is not easy Rarity huh S2E9-W9.png Rarity phew... S2E9-W9.png JS_UC_shocked2_S02E09.png|Frozen from shock. Rarity_chatting_S02E09.png TerraTaupe.png|Surprised high society pony is surprised Ponies singing around Rarity S2E9.PNG|Sophisticated laugh Rarity enjoying this S2E9.jpg|Rarity sure is enjoying the compliments. Pish_Posh_enjoying_S02E09.png Pish_Posh_inviting_S02E09.png|Pish Posh starts inviting Rarity. Rarity interrupted S2E9.png|Auctioneer dude interrupts Rarity. Terra_inviting_S02E09.png|Terra Taupe inviting. Swan_inviting_S02E09.png|Then Swan Dive's inviting. trio_shocked_S02E09.png|Oh...?! Rarity_hesitating_S02E09.png Pish_Posh_stopping_S02E09.png Pish_Posh_convincing1_S02E09.png Pish_Posh_convincing2_S02E09.png Pish_Posh_convincing3_S02E09.png Terra_convincing1_S02E09.png Terra_convincing2_S02E09.png Swan_convincing1_S02E09.png Swan_convincing2_S02E09.png|Appearently Being Melodaramatic is part of Canterlot's Culture.... Pouty faces S2E9.png|Why can't I resist those faces? trio_whew!_S02E09.png|Whew! Rarity this angle S2E9.png|This angle looks good. Rarity or this angle S2E9.png|No, this angle is better. Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) Rarity with tiara S2E9.png|A beautiful Rarity Tiara rarity S2EPS09.png Exiting S2EPS09.png|Taking off to the world of the Canterlot elite Rarity dressed french S2E9.PNG|Rarity with the most amazing hairstyle yet! Ponies admiring art S2E9.png|Of course, the elite would attend the most sophisticated of art galleries--modern. Rarity Salvador Dali S2E09.png|A painting that combines elements of Salvador Dali paintings. Photo finish in the background.PNG|So Rarity IS french! autioning that vase.PNG|Auctioning for this very Historic Vase Auction sweet and elite.png They bet.PNG|All bets are on Priceless.PNG|That Expression, Priceless Rarity dress montage S2E9.PNG ApprovingGlanceS2E9.PNG Rarity at a feast S2E9.png|Rarity decides what everyone eats Pony of the Party.png Rarity gala dress sweet.PNG|The gala dress come back and it is repaired CaptainFancypants.png|On a Fancy yacht , well it is Fancy's yacht Checkerboard S2EPS09.png Sweet_and_Elite.png|Can you spot Derpy? Derpyincanterlot.jpg|Derpy is high society? The talk of all of Canterlot.png Fancypants and Fleur admire Rarity-1-.png Prince blueblood and rarity.PNG|Equestrian Technology now includes rigid airships my little airship.png|Is that the R101?! Opalescence tapping.PNG|Get to work Rarity's friends arrive Rarity oh I hope S2E9.png|"Oh I hope." Rarity forgotten anything S2E9.png|"I haven't forgotten anything." Rarity must get back S2E9.png|"I must get back to Ponyville." Rarity enough time S2E9.png|"With enough time to finish Twilight's ensemble." Rarity for me S2E9.png|'For me!?" Rarity yours S2E9.png|"Yours, Jet Set and Upper Crust." Rarity super excited S2E9.png|Rarity is just so happy... she can see us! Rarity gets mail S2E9.png Rarity excited S2E9.jpg|Rarity is so happy that..... Rarity_Hugging_Porter.jpg|....she hugs poor porter. Signs of Generosity at its best. :) Rarity boo S2E9.png|"Boo." Rarity but if I S2E9.png|"But if I go I'll miss Twilight's birthday." Rarity but if I don't S2E9.png|"But if I don't go..." Rarity be ruined S2E9.png|"Might be ruined!" Rarity my reputation S2E9.png|"My new reputation in Canterlot as a very important pony." Rarity friend's birthday S2E9.png|"Friend's birthday." Rarity VIP S2E9.png|"Very important pony." Rarity too important S2E9.png|"Its just too important!" Rarity deep breath S2E9.png|*Deep breath.* Rarity dear Twilight S2E9.png|"Dear Twilight." Rarity because... S2E9.png|"Because." Hmmmm. Rarity overreacting S2E9.png|Ahh! So much work to do!So much stress Opalescense what. S2E9.png Rarity to make S2E9.png|True feeling...true Rarity. Rarity I do hope S2E9.png|"I do hope you understand." Rarity your friend S2E9.png|"Your friend, Rarity." Rarity sincere S2E9.png|Being sincere. Rarity no S2E9.png|"No." Rarity need help S2E9.png|"I will need some unpacking them." Porter.jpg|Wait a minute. Is that pony Snails' cousin? Rarity too much S2E9.png|"What do you think, too much?" I think I'm going to explode from Rarity's beyond super cuteness. Rarity too little S2E9.png|"You're right, too little." Rarity happy gasp S2E9.png|*Happy Gasp.* Rarity here I come S2E9.png|"Garden party here I come!" Twilight happy to see Rarity S2E9.png|Warning: may lead to death by cuteness. Main 5 happy to see Rarity S2E9.png|Surprise! Rarity surprised S2E9.png|Surprised! Rarity Faint.png Pinkie wake up.png Rarity not pleased S2E9.png|Rarity is next pleased that her friends made her faint. Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png|''What are you all doing here?'' Rarity what I mean S2E9.png|"What I mean to say is..." Rarity doing here S2E9.png|"What are you all doing here?" Pinkie and Twilight happy S2E9.png Twilight move party here S2E9.png|"Move my birthday party here." Twilight miss it S2E9.png|"So you wouldn't have to miss it!" Rarity ok... S2E9.png|"Ok..." Rarity weird S2E9.png|Weird. Rarity WOW! S2E9.png|"Wow!" Rarity a suite S2E9.png|"First you get me a suite at Canterlot castle and now this." Rarity to say S2E9.png|"I don't know what to say, Twilight." Rarity nose to nose with Rainbow Dash S2E9-W9.png|Why are you dressed like that? Rainbow Dash doing in that S2E9.png|"Doing in that?" Rarity & Rainbow Dash look up S2E9.png|"In that fancy get-up?" Rarity & Rainbow Dash LoL Face S2E9.png|I, for one know both of them are not lying. Rarity this! S2E9.png|"This!?" Rarity uh S2E9.png|"Uh!" Rarity look right S2E9.png|Look right. Rarity look left S2E9.png|Look left! Rarity I always S2E9.png|"I always put on something." Rarity alittle fancy S2E9.png|"A little fancy." Rarity when Opal S2E9.png|"When Opal's!" Rarity under the S2E9.png|"Feeling under the weather...!" Rarity cheers her S2E9.png|"Cheers her right up!" Rarity nervous laugh S2E9.png|Nervous laugh. Main 5 staring at Rarity S2E9.png FluttershyS2E9.PNG Rarity stressing S2E9.png|Talk about a stressing smile. Rarity oh uh S2E9.png|"Oh uh!?" Rarity she's S2E9.png|"She's..." Rarity hold on S2E9.png|"Hold on!" Main 5 doubting Rarity S2E9.png|What? Opalescence on bed S2E9.PNG Opalescence under floating spell S2E9.PNG Rarity levitating Opalescence to bathroom S2E09.png|You're not really going to right Rarity...? Rarity had to S2E9.png|Had to. Opalescence soaking wet S2E09.png|... oh my... Rarity she's resting S2E9.png|"She's resting on the bed." Rarity woah flyby! S2E9.png|Fast Fluttershy flyby. Fluttershy holding Opalescence S2E9.PNG Fluttershy petting Opalescence S2E9.PNG|You won't believe what I've been through this week! Opalescence Angry S2E9.PNG|You are SO dead... Rarity looking at S2E9.png|Why is Opal looking at me like that? Twilight is that my S2E9.png|"Is that my dress?" Rarity yes S2E9.png|"Yes." Rarity oooh... S2E9.png|Oooooh, will she like it. Twilight inspecting her dress S2E9.png Twilight so practical S2E9.png|"So practical." Rarity she dosen't S2E9.png|She doesn't like it! Twilight so me! S2E9.png|"SO ME!!" Says the always adorable Twilight Sparkle. Twilight perfect dress S2E9.png|"It's the perfect dress for my birthday party!" Twilight birthday party! S2E9.png|Twilight wants to hug us! yay! Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png At the party PinkiePieS2E9.PNG|"Isn't it fancy pants?" Rarity hide by RD S2E9-W9.png|Hiding behind Rainbow Dash, after hearing Pinkie say Fancy Pants. Pinkie_let's_party_S2E9.png Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG|A canonized cannon! Rarity removing the glitter from her dress S2E9.png Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Main Cast eating cake S2E9.png Sweet and Elite Golden Harvest Canterlot.png Fancy Rarity S2E9.png|She's got flowers in her tail Octavia playing the Cello S2E9.png|We all know who this awesome pony is. Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png|The band on stage RarityS2EP9Pic1EdwardRec.png|Rarity "Derping" due to not liking the taste of an hors d'oeuvre dipped in chocolate Rainbow Dash playing with the chocolate bowl S2E9.png Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.PNG Laughing Rainbow Dash S2E09.png|Gotcha! Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG|But, Pinkie, you're the one who said that the only thing that should be rubbed in anyone's face is chocolate cake! Main cast laughing S2E9.png Pony train S2E09.png|Rarity slips out Chocolate face Pinkie S02E09.png Twilight and Rainbow having fun S2E09.png|It's hard to be at two places at once Twilight Sparkle Smiling S2E9.png Rarity replying to Twilight S2E9.png Why the croquet mallet S2E9.png|"Uh, what's with the croquet mallet?" Rarity with croquet mallet in mouth S2E09.png|"Wha cwokay mauwet?" The group staring at Rarity S2E09.png|"Duh! The one in your MOUTH?" Rarity notices croquet mallet S2E09.png|Oh, well would you look at that... Group party S2E9.png Rarity Nervous Smile.png Rarity replying to Twilight S2E9 2.png Rarity and Twilight hug awww S2E9.png Rarity standing S2E9.png RarityandRDS2E9.PNG Rainbow Dash excited S2E9.png fancy pants.PNG RarityS2EP9Pic2EdwardRec.png|Is that Princess Celestia? RarityS2EP9Pic3EdwardRec.png|"I have to go to th..." Twilight were u garden party S2E9-W9.png|Caught! Pinkie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG|Party Canon! 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png|Every good party requires a conga line. Pinkie frosting smile.png Pinkie frosting what.png|What? Don't you want some cake, too? Rainbow Dash playing croquet S2E09.png|Um, Dashie, this isn't golf--! Rainbow Dash cross-eyed S2E09.png|A derped Dash Lyrica_chatting_S02E09.png|Uh oh... Lyrica_bald_S02E09.png|Holy Hays?! Fluttershy with birds S2E9.png|they finally Love me! AJ pulling a weed S02E09.png|Weeding is important Applejack in mud S2E9.png|Gardening at a Garden party? Twilight dancing S2E9.png|Adorkable Twilight dances Twilight keeping it real S2E9.png|Party hard Twilight Sparkle Twilight's awkward dance S2E9.png|While everypony backs away very slowly Sweet and Elite Twilight dance Golden Harvest.png Crazy dancing Twilight S02E09.png Fancypants and Twilight speaking S2E9.png Grinning Twilight S02E09.png Fancypants.png Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png|These ponies are allright Twilight Sparkle birthday dress-S2E9.png Doctor whooves the third.png|Those are Daleks, Brigadier! Rarity_spitting.png|Just call me llama Heavy Load S2E09.png|Help anypony? Celestia Rarity grins.png|Maybe we should help... Category:Season 2 episode galleries